


Don’t be late

by uhhargrove



Series: Max’s big brother [7]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Behind the Bleachers, Car Sex, Dick riding, Eating out, Fingering, Incest, Multi, Overstimulation, assplay, billy might have a size kink for el, billy’s a dick per usual, max likes lucas’ ass, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: Max takes her time after practice





	Don’t be late

Max stood from the bench in the locker room, she grabbed her bag and walked out. Max hated school like any other teenager would but what she hated the most is the sport her shitty mother had made her join; cheerleading. She hated having her hair in high ponies and bows, hated having her skirt ride up her ass (she hated wearing a skirt at all). 

Most importantly, she hated being surrounded by preppy girls who hogged the showers. So Max left early everyday, because she knew she’d be there too long if she waited to shower, she also knew Billy would be pissed if he had to wait on her...she didn’t mind that last part and often kept him waiting, like now as she strolled up to Lucas who was waiting for her behind the bleachers. Her boyfriend was still in his soccer get-up, both him and Dustin had been on the team for years. 

“Hey stalker,” She hummed and pressed herself against him, connecting their lips, both of them smelling like sweat.

Max pulled him closer by gripping his ass with two hands, making him moan into the kiss. He broke away, kissing down her neck instead, biting and nipping at the skin. After their night with her brother, Lucas had become pretty comfortable with the idea of leaving pretty hickeys on her neck and other times when she wasn’t bent over the desk of an empty classroom letting him fuck her brains out, she was taking control. Max dropped to her knees, tugging Lucas’ shorts down to his thighs. He was semi-hard.

Max sucked her middle finger into her mouth before bringing it behind her boyfriend and circling his hole with it. Lucas was looking down at her in awe as she smirked back, pressing her finger inside of him before wrapping her mouth around his steadily growing cock. 

“Shit, Max,” Lucas sighed contently, grabbing her by her ponytail and fucking into her mouth. Once he was fully hard, he moaned every time he hit the back of her throat and made her gag. 

Max pulled off with a pop, pulling her finger out of him as well, “Babe, turn around..I wanna taste you.”

So Lucas turned around, placing his hand on the back of the bleachers. He could see the empty field but if he looked to the right, further down the bleachers he could see Dustin with his cheerleader girlfriend, Suzie. She was sitting on his lap but her hips her rocking, her face tucked into his neck shyly. 

Lucas’ dick drooled precum at the sight but he gasped at the feeling of Max’s tongue licking at his asshole. She had an iron grip on his hips and she ate his hole, lapping, slurping, and prodding. One hand came around and pumped his wet dick skillfully.

“Dustin and Suzie are going at it..mmm, up top.”

Max paused, “That’s hot, you should join them after I make you cum..”

“What about you?”

“Billy’s been waiting for about thirty minutes now, I want him angry but I don’t want him to drive off without me.”

She dove back in, letting her long tongue slide into her boyfriend, savoring the salty taste of sweat between his asscrack. Her hand pumped faster, her thumb brushing over his tip. Her other hand went to fondle with his balls now, squeezing and pulling them roughly. Max took that hand, sucked two fingers into her mouth, and slipped the wet digits inside of him. He cursed at the sting, pushing back slightly against them. Max stretched him playfully before pumping her fingers in time with her other hand that was jerking him off. Not long after, Lucas was biting into his arm as he shot thick hot ropes of cum on the back of the bleacher seats. Max pouted, wishing she could of tasted it but she had to go.

She stood, kissing her panting boyfriend, “Please bring me back pictures of you and Dustin fucking Suzie...or a tape or something.”

Lucas laughed, wiping the spit off of Max’s nose, “You should come join too one day.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t miss a chance to taste her, I want all the dirty details tonight over the phone.”

“Deal,” they kissed again. 

Max patted his cheek, “Love you, Stalker.”

“Love you too, Madmax.”

///

Max skipped towards Billy’s Camaro, hopping inside, throwing her bag in the back.

“Do you have my skateboard? I couldn’t find it this morning.”

Billy flicked his cigarette out of the cracked window before starting the car, “It’s in the back where you left it last time, shithead,” he grumbled before the music began to blare and they zoomed off.

They weren’t driving long before they were pulling off on the side of the road and Billy was turning down the music and rolling up his tinted windows.

“What took you so long, this time?”

Max groaned, “Roll the windows back down. Are you trying to suffocate us? God, I hate you so much.”

Her insults were always weak when she was guilty, Billy knew that. He flicked on the air, but only a little bit so she would stop bitching.

“Didn’t answer shit I just asked you.”

“I was making my boyfriend cum, is that alright with you?,” She glared at him as the sarcasm rolled off of her tongue. 

“Is that why your knees are all dirty, and your hair looks like shit, and there are bruises up your neck?”

Max went to answer but Billy cut her off.

“Don’t answer that, I’m not a fucking idiot. My question is why the hell are you late? You think I like sitting around and waiting for you. You know how many bitches I could have time to fuck if I didn’t have to waste time waiting on you.”

“What do you want? Me to make it up to you? Huh, is the big bad wolf horny,” She gave a pout, wiping an imaginary tear.

Billy chuckled and lied his seat back, undoing his jeans, pulling out his erection and fisting it in his own big, rough hands. 

“Stop being a brat for once, and just ride me, yeah?”

“I need a shower I just-“

“Max, get your ass over here, I’m serious.”

She huffed before going to climb over the center console, which must have not been fast enough by the way Billy pulled her the rest of the way. He loved seeing her in her cheer uniform, loved how it clung to her athletic form. He lifted her skirt, slapping a hand down on her ass, it was still slightly bruised from when he belted her. He pushed her boy shorts to the side and slipping his dick inside her.

They both moaned, Billy giving his signature smirk at how wet and easy she was to slide into. He pushed her all the way down on his cock, lifting her shirt and bra to free her tits, before lying back against his seat.

“Get yourself off, slut, you’re a big girl.”

“Shut up.”

She placed her hands on his chest, sad he had a shirt on to cover it. She clenched around him, trying to get herself adjusted to how thick his pulsating erection was inside of her. She keened and she began to rock her hips back and forth, yelping when Billy pinched her nipple and twisted it.

“None of that cute shit, Max...bounce. I wanna watch your tits jump for me.”

Maxine shivered and blushed, even in Billy’s hot ass car. She trailed her hands up to rest on his shoulders, gripping at them as she pushed herself up with her legs and dropped back down. She did this motion at a steady pace, not too used to having to do it on her own. Her legs were growing tired already.

“You’re pitiful, Max,” Was all Billy replied before grabbing her hips and slamming her down on him, he held her there, lifting up his own hips and thrusting into her with so much force her tits bounced painfully on her chest.

She cried out, throwing her head back as she moaned along to the sound of skin on skin. The car was getting hotter, sweat dripping down her chest like the slick dripping down her thighs.

“Oh fuck!,” she pressed her eyes closed as Billy pushed her over the edge into one of her thigh-quivering orgasms, he fucked her through the first one, rolling his hips into hers.

“That’s one. Seven more to go, little sis. One for every five minutes you made me wait for you.”

Max whimpered as her pressed his thumb to her clit, massaging it harshly as he bucked up into her. He sucked on of her nipples into his mouth, bitting down on it as his thumb and hips kept their pace. Max’s eyes rolled in pleasure. Billy pulled away, “Turn and face the steering wheel, darlin’,” He grinned.

Max, weak-legged, moved until she was facing the steering wheel. Her brother pulled her back onto his cock, thrusting into her. He wrapped her ponytail around his hand and pulled her head back so he had access to her neck. His free hand worked at her clit, his teeth grazing over Lucas’ tiny marks. He sucked over them making her gasp and whine. He bit at the skin roughly, and licked over the two fresh and darkening bruises. 

“You’re so jealous,” Max choked out, making Billy yank her hair harder.

He pinched her clit making her spasm with a second orgasm. His hand didn’t stop as he worked her to a third, making her sob and slap his hand away.

“I’m not jealous. How could I be when I have both of you wrapped around my finger—or should I say dick, I’d say he probably takes it better than you,I’ll try him out for size in good time.”

He licked the shell of her ear, sending chills up her spine and a knot into her gut as she thought about her own boyfriend getting drilled by Billy. With a simple thrust, she was cumming again.

“Ah—, you like that idea huh, slut? What about that cute friend of your, she’s tight isn’t she. She’s so small compared to me, compared to you even. I might rip her in two.”

Max rested her head against the steering wheel, hot and exhausted but so so so very horny and on edge at the thoughts Billy was planting into her head. Billy went back to fucking her, breathing heavy next to her ear.

“All your friends are sluts just like you. That twink Byers...the annoying wheeler kid? The curly headed one that hangs out with Steve, how many dicks has he blown.”

“Billy shut up!,”

“Is that what you want, because you’re clenching around me like you’re about to cum again,” he slapped a hand down on her clit, making her cum just like he predicted. She grabbed the wheel and moaned through an orgasm that almost seemed never-ending. 

“Three more to go...”

Max was still shaking but Billy pulled her from his dick anyways, he’d fuck the last three out of her in the backseat, where all the room was.

“Maybe I should do this every time you’re late.”

All Max did was flip him off lazily, no sassy remark to say, too blissed out in ecstasy.


End file.
